


（仏英♀）相交点

by kacakaca



Category: Hetalia: Axis Powers
Genre: F/M
Language: 中文
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-09-29
Updated: 2018-09-29
Packaged: 2019-07-18 23:37:42
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 6
Words: 18,461
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16129058
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kacakaca/pseuds/kacakaca
Summary: 咳，这是接着上次那篇罗莎和苏哥都凉凉的《带血的王冠已落地》的时间线继续往下写的文，但单独食用也不会有什么大的障碍，也是史向文这篇是1685年4月，距离上一篇1654年已经过了31年，这期间发生许多事，比如当初被英格兰人民砍掉头的查理一世的儿子,在护国公克伦威尔嗝屁不久后,就回来继承王位了（当当~我相信很多人对“欢乐王”查理二世在糟糕历史里的那首rap印象深刻）然而就在两个月之前，查理突然急病去世了然而就在这个微妙的时间点上......罗莎在新大陆（tao）养（bi）孩（xian）子（shi）然后弗朗西斯跑来凑热闹两个人自百年战争结束以来第一次好好打照面的这么一个故事文中的米是米♀而不是米♂，艾米丽的戏份会很多，毕竟在新大陆嘛，私设会有一堆，推翻了很多本家的设定orz大概不会有什么特别社情的情节，因为这次的两人主要是和解，想看弗朗西斯色诱（误）罗莎的话，计划在下一个系列的文里，大概在18世纪30年代吧故事发生在费城，上一次我已经暗示了艾米丽之前出生在波士顿一点文中关于贵格会与费城的背景资料，如果嫌长可以跳过：贵格会（英语：Quaker），又称公谊会或者教友派（Religious Society of Friends），是基督教新教的一个派别。该派成立于17世纪的英国，创始人为乔治·福克斯，因一名早期领袖的号诫“听到上帝的话而发抖”而得名“贵格”（Quaker），中文意译为“震颤者”。但也有说法称在初期宗教聚会中常有教徒全身颤抖，因而得名。该派反对任何形式的战争和暴力，不尊称任何人也不要求别人尊称自己（即不使用“先生”、“女士”、“夫人”头衔，对任何人皆以名字相称呼），不起誓。主张任何人之间要像兄弟一样，主张和平主义和宗教自由。该教会坚决反对奴隶制，在美国南北战争前后的废奴运动中起过重要作用。贵格会在历史上提出过一些很进步的思想，其中一部分现在得到广泛接受。贵格会信徒曾受到英国国教迫害，与清教徒一起移民到美洲，但又受到清教徒的迫害，大批贵格会教徒逃离马萨诸塞州而定居在罗得岛州和宾夕法尼亚州等地。由于宾西法尼亚州有大量贵格会教徒聚居，习惯上以“Quaker City”作为费城（Philadelphia）的别名，因而费城人也被称为“Quaker”。本章不长，字数3000+那么，祝食用愉快 :)





	1. Chapter 1

一

 

“罗莎，罗莎罗莎！！”

尽管面前是个斜坡，小女孩儿却蹬蹬蹬几下就轻松地跑了上去，小小的身体仿佛有着永远用不完的旺盛精力，她叫着坐在草地上的女人的名字，跑到对方跟前。

正发呆的罗莎回过神来，放下手里不久前小女孩儿才交给她的花花草草，把对方抱在怀里。

“我的孩子，怎么了？”

“这是什么啊？”金发蓝眼的小女孩把手里捏着的昆虫伸到她眼前。

“我看看……白色的绒毛和翅膀……这是一只白蛾。”

小女孩听了，把手抬高，仔细观察着她在她的指尖不断挣扎的白蛾。

“孩子，我们把它放了，好不好？”

“呜……可是……我想把它带回家，我以前从来没有见过‘白蛾’呢。”

“如果你想观察的话，我们可以去翻那本《显微图谱》①”

“那本书里有吗？！”小孩子的情绪表达是热烈而张扬的，罗莎甚至一瞬间觉得，臂弯里小人儿的眼睛在闪闪发亮。

“当然了，画得和雨滴和跳蚤一样精细一样好……现在，你可以还这只可怜的飞蛾自由了吗，我的孩子？”

小女孩点了点头。“我把它放到我找到它的草丛里，然后我们就回去！”说着，就从罗莎的膝盖上跳下，又蹬蹬蹬跑下坡。

罗莎把一支手的手肘搭在膝盖上，一手撑着脸颊，看着她的小女孩儿在草地上蹦蹦跳跳，不禁勾起了嘴角，一阵风吹过，她伸手把碎发撩到耳后，静静享受当下的平静与安宁。

“……弗朗西斯·波诺弗瓦。”

她没有回头，冷硬的语气与刚刚判若两人。

“你好啊，罗莎。”

她缓缓回过头去，看到那个许久未见的老对手站在她的身后。

“你是从什么时候开始看的？”

“嗯……从‘我们把它放回去’开始？这不是挺好的吗，她看起来很有活力。”

 “……你是怎么找到这里来的？”

“我问了在城郊务农的居民，他们说，沿着大道再往前走就能找到你。好过分呢，明明港口那边写信通知你我今天到，你都不等我。”

罗莎不说话，板着脸盯着身后笑盈盈的男人。

“罗莎！”正好，那金发蓝眼的小女孩跑了回来，蹦进她的怀里。

“好了，我的小姑娘，我们该回去了。”罗莎笑了起来，把小女孩圈进她的怀里站起来，朝先前拴着马的方向走去，身边还并排跟着个弗朗西斯，他理所当然地把马拴在同一个地方。

 “他是谁啊？”小女孩睁大眼睛，好奇地看着弗朗西斯。

没等罗莎回答，弗朗西斯就饶有兴致地和她怀里的小人儿搭起话来——用带着浓重口音的英语，听得罗莎直皱眉头。

“你要是非要这样装模作样，还不如直接跟她说法语。”

弗朗西斯惊喜又意外，低下头问罗莎怀里的孩子。

**_“孩子，你会说法语？”_ **

**_“是的，我会。”_ **

对方眨了两下眼睛，流利地回答到。

“不要得意忘形。”罗莎看着他的表情，干巴巴地说道。“她之所以会说，不是因为你，你是沾了约翰·加尔文②的光。孩子，‘加尔文主义预定论’这个词的法语原文是？”

她怀里的孩子脱口而出那一长串复杂又绕口的词组。

弗朗西斯没有觉得自己受到了揶揄和刁难，反而差点儿笑出来，觉得这一切十分有趣。

当他们终于走到马匹面前时，罗莎没理会弗朗西斯，先是小心翼翼地把孩子放在马鞍上，走上前去解开缰绳，拍拍马脖子，熟练地理理裙子，一脚踩着马镫跨上了马鞍，用的姿势不是被认为得体适宜的侧骑而是跨骑。”

早已骑上马背的弗朗西斯看着她愣住了。罗莎回过头瞪了他一眼，眼神里含着地意思是“轮不到你来评价我得不得体”，但他心里想的并不是这个。

他俩已经有近两百年没有好好近距离打交道了。即便如此，弗朗西斯还是发现那些昔日的回忆是如此鲜活，他一点都没有忘记和她相处的时光。

当年那个还是少女模样的罗莎，将金色的长发扎成一束麻花辫在身后，背上背着弓箭，身着马裤和粗布上衣，也是这样熟练地跨上马，跑到林中打猎去的。

“现在我们回城里，不要跟丢了，弗朗西斯。像你这样的大人物跑到我们这种地方来，要是给丢了可让人消受不起。”

 

①《显微图谱》（Micrographia）是罗伯特·胡克的一部著作。这本书于1665年9月出版，曾经风靡一时，是皇家学会第一份主要的出版物。

这位仁兄用当时的显微镜观察了很多东西，并把它们都细致地画了下来。

②約翰·加尔文（法语：Jean Calvin；1509年7月10日－1564年5月27日），是法国著名的牧师、宗教改革神学家，新教的重要派别──改革宗（或称归正宗、加尔文派）的创始人。

苏格兰的长老会教派就是以他的理论为基础发展起来的。

加尔文主义预定论（英语：Calvinistic doctrine of predestination），又称预选说，是加尔文主义神学理论体系的中心理论和加尔文主义者的主要信念。

简单来说，就是你这一辈子做好事还是做坏事跟你会不会获得救赎一点卵关系都没有，一开始这事儿就被决定好了。

清教徒也相信这个理论。

 

 

 

 

二

费利德菲亚（Philadelphia）……友爱之城（Φιλαδέλφια）。

刚到的时候，他还没有来得及仔细观察。现在，他在下马之后跟着罗莎往城里走去，才开始细细打量这座城市。

威廉·佩恩，宾夕法尼亚的拥有者，苦心孤诣地建造规划着这座城市，他的宣传和布告被翻译成各种文字在欧洲流传，他邀请所有在自己家乡的土地上不被接纳的人，来到这座兴建中的城市，与他一同进行“神圣实验”，在新大陆建立起一片乐土：信仰自由、没有任何的驻军与武装、不论阶级和性别的普及教育、每一位成年男子都有投票权③……这一大胆的设想自然引起了许多人的讨论和关注。

虽然才过了几年，空地还多于房屋，但整个城市看起来蒸蒸日上，有不少建到一半还没盖完的砖房，排列有序，看得出来为了防止火灾和瘟疫，他们预留了许多宽广的街道和广场。

她们走到了一栋红色砖房前，靠在门口的少女看到了他们，走上前来。

“罗莎，欢迎回来。”

“你好，玛格丽特，帮我把花拿到客厅里插上好吗。”

带着白色软帽的少女点点头，接过罗莎手上的花束。

“还有，我介绍一下，这位是弗朗西斯·波诺弗瓦。弗朗西斯，这位是玛格丽特· 史密斯。”

捧着花束的少女抬起头来看着弗朗西斯。“你好，弗朗西斯。刚刚你的行李已经被运过来了，我把它们放在了客房里。”

“你好。”弗朗西斯笑着点了点头。

贵格会教徒，他早有耳闻了，即使朝着国王也拒绝脱帽行礼，不说“女士、先生”，对任何人都直呼其名，不卑不亢。

“罗莎，晚饭已经做好了。”

“好的，那就把孩子带上楼去换身衣服，然后开饭吧。”

小女孩儿牵着少女的手，笑着和她聊着天，一蹦一跳地走进屋上楼去了。罗莎和弗朗西斯一前一后走进客厅，罗莎这时才转过身来看向他。

“啊⋯⋯英格兰菜肴。”他说着，夸张地捂住胸口。

罗莎忍住冲他吼到“嫌弃就不吃啊饿死你算了”的冲动，直接无视了他这句话。“我也要上楼去换衣服，在这期间你要不要先去房⋯⋯”

“不用了，哥哥在下船之前就已经把自己打整好了，我在这里等你。”

他一屁股坐在壁炉前的椅子上，笑着对她说到。

 

③威廉·佩恩，宾夕法尼亚英属殖民地的创始人，是一名贵格教徒。他推崇民主和宗教自由。在他的领导下，费城进行了规划和建设。

在1681年至1683年间，威廉.佩恩试图将贵格会里的信仰理想，在宾夕法尼亚殖民地付诸实践，并称之为“神圣实验”（The Holy Experiment in Pennsylvania），其中包含几项精神：

公平的对待原住民

不必驻军

支持信仰自由

更具正面的监狱刑法：给予受行人职业训练。

要为住民提供就业机会

不论性别都能接受教育

更开明的选举制度：给予每一位男性政治投票权，即使他并未拥有土地。

更健康宜人的城市设计观念

 

 

三

刚刚见到弗朗西斯的那一瞬间，真的很想直接跳过去掐死他。

她恨恨地想到，一边往嘴里塞土豆泥。

都是你，都他妈是你，你的那个国王不知有多少年都在以不给法国找麻烦为条件，给查理拨款，让他这几年来都可以心安理得地一脚踢开议会，反正他都够有钱不需要他们给他征税！

她刚刚换完了衣服，就呆在房间里逃避现实，把客厅的弗朗西斯晾在一边，直到她的孩子打开了房门，把她拉到餐桌为止。

为什么弗朗西斯会出现在费城？还是她的孩子的家里的餐桌上？因为她被卖了！

查理二世——那位两个月前才刚刚下葬的国王，在位的很长一段时间里都有着亲民风趣又迷人的好名声。数年前的那次晚宴，严防死守的她也在几杯酒下肚之后，像被灌了迷魂汤似的，坐在那里听着国王的恭维傻笑着。

他们聊了很多，前不久她的国王才送给了她一栋漂亮的砖房，以代替在伦敦大火后被视为安全隐患通通都要换掉的木头房子，他们从规划中的圣保罗大教堂谈到从格林威治天文台上看到的星空，然后，然后他们谈到了新英格兰。

她的国王用关照的口气打听她的孩子的情况，她叹着气摇着杯子里的酒，说她的孩子可怜在身边没有像自己一样的同类，在广阔地新大陆上无法认清自己的存在。

“陛下，我⋯⋯我正打算邀请其他国家去做客，让她多跟外界打打交道，这种事总是好的。”

当她说“邀请其他国家去做客”的时候，她指的是，比如说，南边的葡萄牙啦，北边的丹麦啦，在不济，也是隔海的荷兰。但第二天当她在宿醉的痛苦中想起查理那意味深长的笑时，才意识到自己愚蠢地把私下的打算摊牌给自家国王的同时，这件事就变成了他在外交上的筹码。

好吧，筹码也算不上，说是讨好和谄媚，是顺带送给别人的礼物还差不多。

查理当然是要把她出卖给眼前的这个混蛋青蛙了，别说路易十四那么多年来为了让查理不惹麻烦拨的款——当年这一丑闻被爆出来的时候，就跟她的人民一样，她气疯了——就查理早年在克伦威尔做上护国公时，流亡到法国宫廷的日子，都不知道弗朗西斯有没有往这个未来英王的脑袋里塞些什么乱七八糟的东西。

她抬起头，看到弗朗西斯正和她的小女孩说着话，弗朗西斯正用叉子拨弄青豆，摆出地图的形状，给对方解释“他是谁他在哪里”这个问题。今天来帮忙家事的两个少女都出生在新大陆，也对弗朗西斯说的那些事感到好奇，即使听不懂法语，也凑过去看着他的比划。

⋯⋯迄今为止，弗朗西斯倒是都摆出一副观光旅游般悠悠闲闲的无害模样，不知道他脑袋里装着什么。

她低下头去咬了一口白面包。

如果把时间线拉长一点，不止是这混乱的17世纪，不止是这几十年，这是自百年战争之后的两百多年以来，他们第一次这么近距离的、无法回避的打交道。

她喝了一口麦芽酒，眯起了眼睛。

但她没时间感慨了。有这么多事需要她去考虑，去处理，去解决。

弗朗西斯，对眼下的她来说，还排不上重要。


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 第二章写完了
> 
> 字数又是3000＋
> 
> 很多梗和伏笔都和《带血的王冠》连起来了
> 
> 见缝插针地塞史梗
> 
> 本章主要看两个人和谐的掐架（笑）
> 
> 关于艾米丽的名字......在接下来的章节中会做更多的解释
> 
> 放心她最后还是要叫艾米丽的
> 
> 祝食用愉快：）

一

“罗莎，那几个星星是什么啊？”

“那是天空上的春季三角。你看，牧夫座、室女座和狮子座分别有一颗最亮最显眼的星星⋯⋯”

客房的位置正对着后院的草地，弗朗西斯可以听到说话声。

他关上窗，躺在床上，却还没熄灭蜡烛，沉浸在自己的思绪中。

在谈星空啊，这倒是在意料之中。

在英的法国大使常年为法国宫廷提供参考和谈资，各种关于英格兰宫廷的事宜都事无巨细地上报：查理二世每天早上四点就开始打网球啦，他邀请平民来参观王宫以拉拢民心啦，他身边围绕着争奇斗艳的美丽情妇们啦⋯⋯

罗莎·柯克兰这个名字，时不时地出现在报告中。

“今天，柯克兰女士受陛下的邀请来到王宫，出席了宴会，陛下邀请她跳了一支舞⋯⋯”

“最近，柯克兰女士出席了陛下的王家枢密院会议，传言前几天她才拜访了陛下的死敌沙夫兹伯里伯爵，她似乎执意要摆出中立的态度⋯⋯”

“如果说柯克兰女士的意志真是人民意志的体现的话，那她对陛下信奉天主教的弟弟的提防体现得再明显不过了，她每个星期都要去里士满拜访两位受新教教育的小公主⋯⋯”

“陛下大力资助扶持皇家科学学会这件事似乎让柯克兰女士很高兴，最近陛下给了她自由造访格林威治天文台的许可，几乎每天晚上，她都会去那里拜访请教皇家学会的工作⋯⋯”

光是听这些报告，他都能从中听出她被夹在中间，尴尬又窘迫的位置：她时不时地出现在报告中，来了又去，不断地被人揣测意图。

他听到罗莎走上楼梯的声音，小孩子在咯咯笑着，用童音问她可不可以和她一起睡。

弗朗西斯起身，熄灭了蜡烛，躺在床上闭上了眼睛。

谁会信任她？纵使已过去了20多年过去，也还不足以让“弑君的英格兰”的烙印褪去。

 

 

二

近十年来，她第一次穿上这样华丽的衣装。

清教徒主导的共和国已经随着克伦威尔的逝去一同被带进了坟墓。她的人民不想再要那些死气沉沉的清规戒律了，也不想要一个收取高税以维持军队的共和政府。把王请回来吧！英格兰终归还是需要一个君主！让他把美好的过去，把美酒，把音乐，把欢快的舞蹈，把享乐，都一同带回来吧！

于是，她便站在这里，领口缀着蕾丝，裙摆泛着属于绸缎的光泽，拖在大理石地板上——以一副对过去的统治者来说，满是罪恶的模样。

她站在那里，浑身不自在，乐师演奏的悠扬音乐盖不住那些贵族在她背后的指指点点。

“不知道陛下会怎么对待她⋯⋯”

“要我说，她应该和那些叛徒一样，和那个从新大陆来的牧师，和那个无神论的共和主义者一样被处决⋯⋯”

前一任的君主的王冠连着他的头颅一同掉落，如今，十几年过去，他的儿子终究还是捡起了那带血的王冠，将灰尘和血迹拂去，戴在自己的头上。

上一次她见到他时，他还是王子，是个十几岁的少年，如今，在30岁生日那天，在饱受战乱和颠沛流离后，他回来接管起这片土地。

她的王，神采奕奕，身形高挑挺拔，脸上挂着迷人的笑容，举手投足间透着百般锤炼却未被消磨掉的高雅。他向她走来，像对待任何一位受人尊敬的女士一样对待她，无声地授予她赦免，让那些在背后指指点点的人从此闭上了嘴。

他邀请她跳舞，和她叙着旧，热切地建议她重新搬回王宫来。

她踏着那些生疏的舞步，隔着手套，手心直冒冷汗。

我的王啊，你的法官高喊着“国王不可能犯错，国王不可被惩罚，这一铁则被书写进了法典之中”，让旧时代的最后血液洒满行刑场。你笑着向我致意，而上一个以最高统领的名义这么做的人，他的尸体被你从棺材里挖出来施以车裂之刑。

我的王啊，人们说你的到来带回的，尽是喜悦与欢乐，是宽宏大量的赦免。

在这满堂的音乐与欢笑声中，我却无法忘记，克伦威尔的头颅，至今还被挂在西敏寺的屋顶上示众。

 

 

阳光透过床帘打了进来。

她醒来，发现自己的手心和额头上全是冷汗。

在炫目阳光的照射下，她用手背遮住自己的眼睛，调整着呼吸，强迫自己从梦和回忆中走出来。

向前看，罗莎，要向前看。

她这么告诉自己。

 

 

 

三

 

罗莎慢悠悠地洗漱穿衣，啃完特意被搁在桌子上留给她的早餐，然后揉着自己有些酸痛的肩膀走下楼去。

小孩子的精力就像从早到晚永远都用不完似的，让她实在是消受不起。

今早她起来时，身边空着的床铺还带着热度。也不知今早来帮忙的人用了什么办法，把她的孩子安安静静地抱离开，让她总算能够好好休息一下。

但想要完全过一个清静的上午是没可能的了，因为这里突然有了个更大的⋯⋯

“早上好，罗莎。”

等她走到楼下的客厅，就看到弗朗西斯坐在椅子上，笑眯眯地望着她。

出现了，更大的包袱。

抑制住想要翻白眼的冲动，她走过去，坐在矮桌旁的椅子上。

“我警告你。”

她双手环胸盯着对面的弗朗西斯。

“别想打什么乱七八糟的主意。”

“当然，”出乎意料地，弗朗西斯丝毫没觉得受到挑衅，那温和的语气听起来甚至极为真诚。“面对护子心切的司基泰女王托米丽司，我可不想当痛失江山的居鲁士大帝。”①

⋯⋯你这是在吹捧我还是吹捧你自己啊。

她审视着他的脸，最后挑挑眉，不再看他，拿起昨天搁在矮桌上的，绣了一半的刺绣，一边开始重新穿针引线起来，一边和他搭话。

“别和我说你就在这干坐了一上午。”

“当然没有，今早你的孩子被费城的居民带着出门的时候，我也跟着顺带去城区逛了一圈……说到你的孩子……”

他看着罗莎，眯起了眼睛。

“她的名字是？”

罗莎的动作顿了一下，她失控的力道差点儿把布料撕开一个口子。她抬起头来，一副被人戳破秘密的样子。

“什么名字，你在说什么。”她干巴巴地回话到。

弗朗西斯从昨天开始就注意到了，从罗莎本人到费城的居民，对她的称呼都是“孩子”、“丫头”、“小姑娘”。刚开始他还以为这是一种爱称，但久了就让人感觉到，这是一种刻意的回避。

“你的小女孩啊，罗莎，她不会没有名字吧？”

“……自律（discipline）”

“什么？”

“自律·琼斯（Discipline·Jones），你要的问题的答案。”

弗朗西斯花了好几秒才反应过来，随后差点儿笑出来。

“别装作一副觉得新奇的样子。”罗莎不满地啧了一声，低下头去继续着刺绣。“昨天你跟她谈了那么多，把自己吹得天花乱坠，唯独没有告诉她你是天主教徒。”

“哈哈，毕竟哥哥我可不想刚见面就被别人当做恶魔……这么说传言是真的了，你的孩子出生在清教徒所掌管的城市？”

身处于一个外交关系变了又变，贸易与航海变得越来越频繁的年代，闲言碎语和正式报告都跨海而来，源源不断地给他们提供着情报。即使互相不见面不打交道，事情也都根本瞒不住。

“你很关注我们这边嘛。有这个闲情逸致不如多考虑一下如何解决自己的问题？”

“谢谢关心，不过哥哥家现在一片形势大好。”一说到自己，他就神采飞扬洋洋得意起来。“也欢迎柯克兰女士什么时候来法国宫廷一次？你的国王发明的那个’要教会贵族节俭‘的套装放在仆役身上真的相当合适啊。②不如让我带你见识一下什么叫做真正的恢弘和伟大……”

“你说凡尔赛？那个在工地上遭到鞭刑的丧子之母的故事是挺让人印象深刻的③。”她带着虚假的笑意，故意用恍然大悟的语气说着讽刺的话。“对了，据说去的话有机会看到路易十四的舞蹈表……哎呀可惜已经不行了，他中年发福了呢。又矮又胖的话，就算周围的人再怎么阿谀奉承，假扮太阳的场面也会让人出戏吧。”④

弗朗西斯嘴角抽搐了两下，他的老对手哪壶不开提哪壶的能力还是那么强。

他正在脑中搜刮查理二世的糗事，想要反击回去，罗莎却先搭了话。

“你说你今天去城区逛了一圈，那你看到河的中游旁住着的法国雨格诺派移民⑤了吗。”

他愣了一下，随即脸上挂起苦笑。

“看起来，我的子民已经很融入英格兰式的生活了。”

“弗朗西斯，你简直是在拱手把财宝送给我。”她继续着手上的活计，语气平淡，听不出情绪起伏。“他们都是手艺高超的工匠，跨过多佛海峡乃至大西洋，来到陌生的、语言不通的土地，只为寻求生计。”

没有像英格兰那样的议会，你的大部分举国政策都仰仗你的王，再不说服他，信仰新教的法国人就要被打压到在本土销声匿迹了。

这样真的好吗？你能够心安理得的接受这一切吗？

弗朗西斯还想再说些什么。罗莎却在这时听到门外的动静，抬起头来——她的孩子回来了。

一瞬间，他看到罗莎的眼睛亮起来。她放下手里的刺绣，走过去开门迎接她的孩子。

“罗莎罗莎！！”

“欢迎回来！我的孩子……”

他听到门外传来的欢声笑语，摇了摇头，整理好思绪站起来，也走了出去。

 

 

①法叔在这个地方掉了个书袋。居鲁士大帝是波斯帝国创建者、阿契美尼德王朝第一位国王（前549年—前529年在位）据说他在出征中亚的游牧部落司基泰时，以计谋杀死对方首领；不料其母托米丽丝在悲愤之余，拒绝投降波斯，领军继续反抗以为其子报仇，把波斯军队杀得死伤惨重，甚至居鲁士本人也在这一场战争中阵亡。托米丽丝找到居鲁士的尸体之后，割下他的头颅，放进盛满血的革囊。她以此实践自己的誓言，让居鲁士“饱饮鲜血”。

②（好笑的部分来了）查理二世当年指定在宫廷推广一种套装，声称这种套装款式能让贵族“会学节俭”。然后法国的路易十六知道之后，就让宫廷里的仆役都穿上这种套装（这个挑衅……简直了……）

③当年凡尔赛宫在建造时，一位母亲因为工地上的事故而痛失其子，在悲痛之中朝前来视察的路易十六破口大骂，后来她虽然拿到了应有的赔偿，但也因冒犯王室而遭受鞭刑。

④（好笑的部分又来了）法国国王路易十四曾下令在巴黎创办全世界第一所皇家舞蹈学校，并亲自参加演出，先后在26部大型芭蕾中担任主角。他于13岁首次登台演出，30岁时因身材过胖而退出舞台。以及他本人……不高，如果没记错的话还不到1米6（所以为什么后来带动了穿高跟鞋的潮流呢）与此形成反差的是，英王查理二世很高，超过了1米8（尴尬了）

⑤胡格诺派（法语：Huguenot，又译雨格诺派、休京诺派、休京拉派）是法国新教归正宗的一种。17世纪以来，胡格诺派普遍被认定为“法国新教”。胡格诺派受到1530年代约翰·加尔文思想的影响，在政治上反对君主专制。1555年至1561年期间，大批贵族和市民皈依胡格诺派。在此期间，天主教会首次用“胡格诺”（'Huguenot'，即德语的Eidgenossen，意为“结盟会”）来称呼加尔文的信徒，而胡格诺派自称改革者。

法国的主流宗教和后来的国教都是天主教，以至于在17世纪，大批胡格诺派教徒移民海外。英格兰本土和其殖民地都有接收过胡格诺派移民。他们之中有很多手艺精湛的工匠，推动了英格兰的手工业发展。


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 写到三了
> 
> 掉书袋掉得不要太开心导致注释很多（主要是因为最后那个对话的梗，嫌长的话可以跳过）
> 
> 正文真的不长，字数只有1800+
> 
> 主要是法叔的回忆杀（和《带血的王冠》中的英国内战时期有关）和表现艾米丽比较黑（脑袋里装的都是水）的那一面（摊手）解释一下，艾米丽之所以脑袋进水是因为她几十年来都在波士顿被养大，波士顿是清教徒的城市，看过《带血的王冠》的话应该会记得清教徒有多宗教狂多激进，可以说艾米丽身上继承了罗莎身上最激进最失控的那部分血液
> 
> 下一章大概要具体讲讲艾米丽具体是怎么个脑袋进水法的，以及罗莎是怎么很努力的想把她脑袋里的水都倒出来......

一

 

在如今这个时代，他们之中的每一个，都已经越来越难与外界隔离封闭开来，越来越难保守秘密。只要不到开战的程度，再不和的国家也会互相派遣大使，以礼相待，获知对方的信息。

这百年来，宗教分歧撕裂了大陆上的土地和人民，先是他的八次战争、再是荷兰的新教徒脱离天主教的西班牙的反抗、又是神圣罗马帝国惨烈的三十年战争。暴力的火种传了又传，终于传到海峡对岸的英格兰：詹姆士六世几十年来苦心孤诣维持的和平在他的儿子查理一世手上破了个粉碎。

更糟地是，英格兰议会向国王开战的举动是极坏的示范，鼓动了对国内政局不满的法国人民：巴黎爆发市民武装暴动，要求处死代年幼的王摄政的宰相。①

那五年法国内忧外患，让他忙得焦头烂额，等到动乱终于得以平息，他才得以喘上一口气，看向对岸的老邻居。

英格兰的内战，比法兰西的动乱开始与结束的都早，带来的却是天翻地覆的变化，弑君的英格兰引发了全大陆对她的嫌恶和恐惧。一个这样颠覆秩序的国家，就像一个新生的怪物，一颗人形的肉瘤，让人不知道怎么处理。

英格兰的落难王子流亡到了法国，他的劳累、担忧与焦虑都写在脸上。每当人们在宴会上跳起群舞，宫廷里的大臣便假惺惺地感慨着王子悲惨的命运：就跟这从海峡对岸传来的舞蹈一样，他在故乡没了容身之地，被贬作“亵渎上帝的罪恶存在”，只能在大陆上流亡。②

一开始，人们都在观望，叛乱的爱尔兰、反抗的苏格兰⋯⋯新生的共和国将它们一个一个吞并镇压，在吸干了不列颠岛的全部血液后，终于把手伸向了大陆。

荷兰，她的第一个目标。

三年的战争，那些红衣士兵证明了共和国的实力，也给倒霉的霍兰德留下了心理阴影。克伦威尔盯上了荷兰，两次提出与同是新教共和国的荷兰合并，都被对方避之不及地拒绝掉了。

英格兰的胜利证明了她作为新生共和国的实力，让法国的宰相开始认真地考虑跟海峡对岸的国家合作：共和国的下一个目标，是英格兰的老对手西班牙，而法兰西在与西班牙的战争中，可以用到英格兰的力量。

就这样，落难的英格兰王子被请出了法国，法兰西与海峡对岸的共和国结盟。

他听着大臣通报英格兰的新模范军的节节胜利，他在小提琴的伴奏下与其他人跳起英格兰传来的群舞，他听那些被当做谈资的在英大使的见闻：可怕的、从音乐到酒精一律被禁止的国度……

他们交好、他们结盟、他们合作。

但此时，他们却已经相差到了不能再不同的程度了。

 

①此处指投石党乱（法语：Fronde）（1648年-1653年），是一场紧随着法西战争（1635-1659年）而爆发的法国内战。

1648年5月，受到英国议会为争取自身权利而向查理一世开战的鼓舞，巴黎最高法院联合全国法院向宰相马萨林发难，要求进行改革、大幅减税、整肃腐败与扩大法院职权。

首相的反击是突然逮捕运动领导者，但这进一步激怒了人民。8月26日，在巴黎高等法院的鼓动下，巴黎爆发市民武装暴动，要求释放运动领袖、处死马萨林。

②此处指的是乡村舞（country dance），英格兰的乡村舞在十七世纪传到了法国，再传到德国和意大利，促成了著名的行列舞（contradanse）。随者法国移民到美国新大陆，乡村舞也传到了美国，一样以行列舞的形式受到欢迎，也深深影响了拉丁美洲音乐。Anglais (源自法文，意即英国人)或Angloise 是乡村舞的另一种名称。

（虽然现在可能看不出来，但当年罗莎小姐以爱跳舞闻名……在当年这也是一个很大的文化输出了）

 

 

 

 

二

 

午餐过后，和煦的午后阳光从窗外打进来，投落在地板上。

罗莎把镇纸压在羊皮纸上，让那张地图尽可能平整地铺在矮桌上。

在从眼神交流中得到默许后，弗朗西斯也走了进来。

桌子上堆着罗莎带来的书籍、弗朗西斯一眼就瞟到了莎士比亚的《仲夏夜之梦》和《麦克白》，拉丁文原版的《埃涅阿斯记》，他甚至还看到了法语原版的《女性的城邦》。③

她的孩子坐在她的膝盖上，刚刚罗莎才保证她，下次会把可以让她看到如《显微图谱》里的画面的显微镜带来，因此她现在显得心满意足。

“看，孩子。”罗莎伸手指着北美洲沿海的那一块被标识出的土地。“你在这里。波士顿……纽约……再往下就是费城。”

她怀中的小女孩儿睁大眼睛，观察着地图。

“你有什么其他想知道的地方吗？”

“嗯……这里是哪里啊？”

罗莎不禁嘴角抽搐了两下。

真是一指一个准……

“……新西班牙。”她干巴巴地说道，瞪了一眼坐在旁边偷笑的弗朗西斯。

“那里也有和我一样的人吗？”

“不清楚……据说是两个小孩儿一男一女来着……”④

 “我能够见到他们吗？”

“……不大可能，亲爱的。”

“为什么？”小女孩儿眨了两下眼睛，回过头来看着她。

……我可以不回答吗？！

小孩子的思路总是转得很快，在罗莎想出用除了在小孩子面前骂脏话之外的方式搪塞过去前，她就又提出另一个问题。

“‘新’西班牙的话，那西班牙是在哪里啊？”

“在这里。”在罗莎的表情崩掉之前，弗朗西斯接了话，他把刘海拢到耳后，低头指向地图。“跨过大西洋，这边就是西班牙……然后哥哥我在这里。”

“咳，对……然后我在这里，还记得我每晚睡前都给你讲的《坎特伯雷故事集》⑤吗，伦敦在这里，然后这边就是坎特伯雷。”

弗朗西斯差点儿笑出声来，在小女孩低下头认真观察研究那些地名时，小声地和罗莎搭起话来。

“真的吗？把《坎特伯雷故事集》当作睡前故事？你有没有讲那个农妇在晚上偷着幽会把……”

“没有！！”罗莎瞪着他，在他完成“把光着的屁股伸出窗外让对方亲了一口”这个句子完成前让他住了嘴。

“既然都要让她多多接触欧洲这边的作品，选些更激动人心大气磅礴的故事不是更好，比如说《罗兰之歌》。”他说着，还不忘浮夸地撩撩自己的头发。

“嗯，确实呢，那我考虑一下给她读凯撒的《高卢战记》吧。”

“…….既然这样，那可千万不能落下《阿古利可拉传》对不对？”⑥

“你……!”

发现怀里的姑娘正抬起头来盯着自己，她克制住了和对方打嘴仗的冲动，深吸一口气，尽量摆出温柔的表情低下头去。

“怎么了，孩子？”

“为什么会提到那些名字？”

“……什么？”

那孩子的眼神变了，那不是六、七岁的孩童的眼神。

“那些名字，明明大家都说，那些不相信唯一真神的罗马人都是注定下地狱的邪恶异教徒。”

 

 

③《女性的城邦》（英语：The Book of the City of Ladies、法语：Le Livre de la Cité des Dames）是克里斯蒂娜·德·皮桑在1405年著作的一部女性文学。该书反对仇女观点，反对关于女性的“天然”低劣性的观点，专门讨论了历史和神话中所记载的那些出色的女性的“天然”优越性。

此书被誉为即是“文艺复兴时期为女性的权利与地位勇敢呐喊的第一力作”，又是“代表女性文学文本性质的开篇之作”。

④新西班牙（西班牙语：Nueva España），是西班牙管理北美洲和菲律宾的一个殖民地总督辖地，首府位于墨西哥城。新西班牙总督的管辖范围包含今墨西哥、中美洲（除巴拿马）、美国加利福尼亚州、内华达州、犹他州、科罗拉多州、亚利桑那州、新墨西哥州、得克萨斯州以及亚洲的菲律宾，是西班牙帝国最主要的组成部分。

“两个小孩儿一男一女”是指比艾米丽要稍微早一点出生的墨西哥♀和古巴♂，严格来说古巴不算在新西班牙区域内，但我没找到古叔当时具体被划到哪个区（摊手）

（想对艾米丽说：放心，你以后有大把的时光和这两位纠纠缠缠深入交流各种掐架的……）

⑤《坎特伯雷故事集》（The Canterbury Tales）是一部诗体短篇小说集，作者是英国诗人杰弗里·乔叟（英语：Geoffrey Chaucer，1343年－1400年10月25日），他是英国中世纪作家，被誉为英国中世纪最杰出的诗人，也是第一位葬在西敏寺诗人角的诗人。

故事叙说有30名朝圣者聚集在伦敦一家客店，整装前往70英里外的坎特伯雷。店主哈里‧贝利自告奋勇担任导游，并在晚饭后提议在往返途中每人各讲两个故事，以解五天旅途中的无聊寂寞，看谁的故事讲得最好，可以免费吃一餐好饭。这些朝圣者，有骑士、僧侣、侍从、商人、匠人、纺织匠、医生、地主、农夫、海员、家庭主妇等，代表了广泛的社会阶层。他们讲述的内容，主要包括爱情和骑士探险传奇、宗教和道德故事、滑稽故事、动物寓言等23个故事

《坎特伯雷故事集》深受薄伽丘的《十日谈》之影响，是公认英国印刷史上的第一本书。乔叟因此被视为英国诗歌的奠基人。

其中就有农妇和偷情对象半夜幽会光着屁股伸出窗外让对方亲上一口这种迷之情节……乔叟还写过“200个修道士从恶魔的屁眼儿里飞出”这种谜一般的（扶额）

⑥这段掉书袋的掐架大概是这样的：

罗兰之歌（法语：La Chanson de Roland）是一首法兰西11世纪的史诗（武功歌），改编自公元778年查理曼统治时期发生的隆塞斯瓦耶斯隘口战役。它是现存最古老的重要法语文学，在各种手稿中皆有提及，证明了它在12世纪至14世纪间，广大且长久的流行。

这是法叔自己拿来吹自己对牛逼的

罗莎拿来反击他的《高卢战记》（拉丁语：Commentarii de Bello Gallico），是凯撒描述自己从前58年到前50年担任高卢行省省长时遭遇到种种事件的随记。在公元前52年—前51年，凯撒压制住高卢领袖——维钦托利所发起的联合作战，高卢基本平定。

所以罗莎的意思是“你就吹你有多厉害吧，还真当别人忘了你当年被别人按在地上摩擦摩擦的时候了？”

而弗朗西斯还嘴用的《阿古利可拉传》（拉丁文：De vita et moribus Iulii Agricolae），是古罗马史家塔西佗大约于公元98年左右写成的传记。原书为拉丁文，记载罗马帝国统治不列颠行省，以及颂扬派驻当地的总督阿古利可拉（塔西佗岳父）的品行、政绩及军功。书中对于研究罗马人在不列颠经略的情形，具有一定的史料价值。

所以法叔的意思大概就是“我当年被罗马按在地上摩擦摩擦的时候，你不也是被人家按在地上摩擦摩擦吗？嗯？”这样的感觉（笑）


	4. Chapter 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 这章都在港艾米丽，还有罗莎是怎么养艾米丽的
> 
> 私设如山，掉书袋掉一堆，不过写得倒是很开心，把这姑娘的出生和经历梳理一下，就会发现她长大后的个性一点也不让人吃惊......那个名字中间的f怕不是代表feargod吧哈哈哈哈......
> 
> 至于罗莎是怎么养艾米丽的片段，结合后来她和她妈之间发生了什么，真是插满了flag......
> 
> 所以为什么要把艾米丽安排在波士顿出生，除了更狗血之外（喂），独立战争前后波士顿都一直是思绪和主张最激进的城市，像波士顿倾茶这种关键事件不少都发生在波士顿，乃至整个马萨诸塞州，更别说像“山巅之城”、“朝圣先辈”这些后来重要的national identity都是在马萨诸塞州产生的
> 
> 这也是我为什么要在写完讲英国内战的《带血的王冠》后接着写这篇，殖民地的建立乃至后来的独立，都和英国内战有千丝万缕的关系，有一种观点就是美国独立战争是英国内战的延续和一部分，举个例子，在1776年，在美国独立战争中，第一批服务于美国海军的军舰中，就有一艘军舰叫奥利弗·克伦威尔号
> 
> 下一章会活泼很多（扶额）下一章看浪漫的法叔回望他和罗莎的过去，下一章开始大家开始谈恋爱

一

 

孩子啊，你为什么会在英格兰最混乱的时候，降生在这世上？

那种力量，那种信仰的力量，曾在英格兰掀起狂风暴雨，做出世人都不敢想的惊人之举，让不列颠岛变成了一个上下颠倒的世界。

现在，这部分血液在英格兰已经流尽，却流到了你身上，被这片肥沃广阔的土地滋养。

我能做的，只有尽力地去培养，让这份血缘在终于开花结果之时长出希望，而不是新一轮的偏执与疯狂。

 

 

二

 

当年，波士顿的清教徒打心底里将克伦威尔执政的英格兰视为母国，那些帮助抚养她年幼的孩子的人中，有不少是在伦敦时便已和她十分熟悉的教师与工匠。如今，几十年过去，英格兰共和国被永远封存进历史中，从英格兰跨海来到波士顿的老一辈也已经逝去，波士顿乃至整个马萨诸塞州的清教徒都将她视为敌人——别说谈判和合作，没有像对待那个贵格会教徒玛丽·巴雷特·戴尔一样，以猎巫的名义把她送上绞刑架就算不错了①。对波士顿的清教徒来说，那个金发碧眼的孩子是神赐给他们的孩子，才不是罗莎·柯克兰这个堕落罪恶的母国的血缘延续。

最后还是威廉·佩恩——那位海军少将的儿子、那位因自己的思想而六度入狱却从未妥协的，坚韧的贵格会教徒，让她看到了希望。她太熟悉这个数次被关进伦敦塔的贵格会教徒了，他在从国王那里得到了作为还款的新大陆大片土地时，便构想出对 “友爱之城”与“宾的林地”②的规划，也欣然答应了罗莎·柯克兰希望他关照她的孩子的请求。

之后，纵使怀着十二万分对欠下国王人情的不情愿，她还是开口请求查理二世以君主的身份命令波士顿的居民，别再将她的孩子困在那座“山上圣城”③里，把那孩子交给南边的宾夕法尼亚。

波士顿的居民拥有极高的自治权，但不管再怎么不情愿，还是必须听命于王。那时，大批被排斥的贵格教徒从马萨诸塞州迁往宾夕法尼亚，他们板着脸将“自律·琼斯”交给了一家准备迁走的贵格教徒手中。当威廉·佩恩写信来，说她的孩子已经平安抵达了费城，并且惊人地健康而活力时，她实着松了一口气。

“自律·琼斯”，一想起这个被擅自取得名她就觉得又气又想笑，而波士顿的居民已经觉得将她的孩子送出去是天大的损失，对其他事情一概不松口，光是关于这个名字的问题，这几年她就写了无数封措辞严厉的书信。最后对方终于让步：如果她答应固定每隔一段时间让她的孩子回波士顿（具体是隔多久这个问题之后他们还有得争论），那她就可以在改姓或改名间选一个，但是这个改动必须要得到波士顿居民的批准和同意。

每次处理这个问题的时候她就头大，自己提出的各种名字都被否决掉了，简直让她怀疑对方是不是在故意刁难她。她猜想当年詹姆士六世在汉普敦御前会议上面对清教徒的“千人呈请书”时，是不是也是这种心情。她对那个当年被她万分嫌弃的，从苏格兰来的国王产生了一点歉意：回头看来他也没那么糟糕，自己那时一听到他浓重的苏格兰口音就没了理智，没有客观地评价他。④

这几十年来，她自己也是事务缠身，光是英格兰本土的事宜就够让她焦头烂额了。半怀着愧疚半怀着关爱的心情，她向大西洋对岸寄去一封又一封的书信，尽力向为她的孩子做到最好。

她想让这份血缘在最终开花结果之时，长出希望。

 

 

①玛丽·巴雷特·戴尔（Mary Barrett Dyer，1611年－1660年6月1日），英国贵格会的传教士，在北美新英格兰殖民地麻省传教，因当时麻省信奉加尔文派，不允许其他的教派传播，故多次被驱逐出境。但戴尔不肯放弃，又回到麻省，最后被当地政府判处绞刑，处死于波士顿。

②宾夕法尼亚州（Pennsylvania）这个州的名称起源于其创建者威廉·佩恩（William Penn），拉丁文中的意思是“宾的林地”。

 

③（很……的地方来了……）

山上的城（City upon a hill）或山巅之城，通常是指约翰·温斯罗普于1630年在一次著名的布道“基督徒慈善的典范”（A Model of Christian Charity）中提到的一个惯用语。当年温斯罗普购买了新成立的马萨诸塞公司的股票，举家搬到马萨诸塞，温索普本人则当选为殖民地总督，于1630年布道时他引用了马太福音5章14节耶稣的登山宝训中关于盐和光的隐喻：“你们是世上的光。城立在山上，是不能隐藏的。”来提醒在新英格兰建立马萨诸塞湾殖民地的清教徒殖民者，他们的新社区将成为一座“山上的城”，被全球瞩目：这成为新英格兰殖民者放置在他们的山丘首府波士顿的理想。清教徒新英格兰社区将设置公共慈善事业，亲情，团结的样子走向世界，或者如果清教徒没有维护他们与上帝的约，将受到神的审判。

**“我们必须认识到我们将成为一座山上的城。所有人的眼睛都在看着我们。因此如果我们在我们所作的这件事上对我们的上帝虚妄……我们将成为全世界的传说和笑柄。我们将使敌人开口说毁谤上帝道路的话……我们将使上帝许多可敬的仆人脸面惭愧，使他们的祷告化成对我们的诅咒，直至我们离开正前往的美好土地。”**

温斯罗普相信所有民族都与上帝有契约。因为英格兰已经亵渎了这个宗教契约，所以清教徒必须离开这个国家。这表达了清教徒的一个信条——由于英国圣公会接受天主教仪式，已经从恩典中堕落。

约翰·肯尼迪在他就任美国总统前11天，在波士顿马萨诸塞州政府的演说中，引用温斯罗普的著名的“山上的城”演说。在演说中，肯尼迪称，他希望他的政府拥有4个基本品质 ：勇气、判断、正直和奉献。

温斯罗普的演说还有一次著名的引用，是在1989年美国总统罗纳德·里根辞别演说中，但是他强调了他自己对这个惯用语的解释。

温斯罗普的讲道引起了人们普遍相信美国民间传说，美国是“神的国家”，因为它比喻是一个“山上光辉的城”，这是美国例外论的早期例子。山上的城已成为美国政客的流行语。

 

④1604年，詹姆士召开汉普敦御前会议 (The Hampton Court Conference) ，而这会议是由清教徒呈给詹姆士的“千人呈请书”（Millenary Petition）所引起 。伊丽莎白一世执政时，清教徒被迫接受教会内，很多认为不合圣经真理的传统，至詹姆士登位，清教徒觉得是改革的机会，就递上“千人呈请书”，列举了四个主要改革项目，包括受洗时须画十字记号、神职人员穿着礼袍、在婚礼中使用指环、听闻基督的名讳时要欠身以表敬意。另外，呈请书更重要的是清教徒表达对詹姆士的效忠，因为詹姆士的支持，是他们改革的唯一盼望。

 

 

 

三

 

她的孩子在用“苹果长树上”的语气说完那句话之后，又低下头去，指着一块岛屿，向罗莎问它的名称。

尽管罗莎极力掩饰，弗朗西斯也从她的眼中看到止不住的愧疚。

等讲完地图，又是最常规的文本阅读和语言练习，等到漫长的课程结束了，罗莎都觉得劳累，叹着气揉着自己的后颈和肩膀，她的孩子看上去完全没什么问题，面对枯燥冗长的文章和语法，面不改色地把它们都通通吞了下去——又一个完全不像六、七岁的孩子的地方。

弗朗西斯看着那小女孩儿被其他大人领出去玩，留给罗莎的一点休息的时间，回过头和罗莎搭起话来。

“不得不夸一句，你的小女孩以这个年纪来说，可真算得上是颇有学识了，法语和拉丁语都那么流利。”

……虽说对这两门语言中的“唯独因信称义”、“圣徒恒忍蒙保守”这种词倒背如流，“天气”“橘子”这种词却会拼错这点实在是瘆人又诡异……

罗莎叹了一口气，后背靠在椅子上闭目养神。“能不流利吗，她是哈佛学院校长亨利·邓斯特在被流放出波士顿之前亲自教授出来的。”⑤

就算才建城几十年，波士顿的居民可谓贡献颇多，从宗教审判到兴建学校一个都没落下。

流……流放……虽然不知道详情，不过英格兰的北美殖民地可真是风起云涌充满活力……

罗莎睁开眼睛，面无表情地看着弗朗西斯。“面部情绪表达那么丰富，好奇的话要不要我把你送过去让你体验一下。”

“不了吧……我作为天主教徒会被扒得连皮都不剩了……你真的不打算给你的孩子……换一种教育方式？”

“多谢关心，你觉得为什么你能来这里？你的轻浮在这种时候就可以派上些用场了。”说完挖苦的话，罗莎又叹了口气。“……这需要时间。”

她是不是该往好处想，感谢她的小女孩儿好歹出生在波士顿，而不是南边的新普利茅斯？要是她的孩子是被新普利茅斯的那些要和母国的国教彻底脱离关系的、激进的分离主义者养大，那怕是连她都不会认了。⑥

前几天，她带着她的孩子沿着河前往临近入海口的上游地区，去了满是北欧商人与移民的特拉华⑦。她的孩子听着那些她不熟悉的语言、装扮，直接指着人群，用极其冷静的声音说到：“他们是有罪的，将会受到神的责难和审判。”

她在那一刻急了，她搂着她的小女孩的肩膀把她转过来面向她。

“孩子，孩子，看着我。”她按着她肩膀的手很用力，把她的小女孩都有些吓到了。“我会去骑马、会去跳舞、会在圣诞节的夜里欢庆，我和你眼前的那些人是一样的。”

“你觉得我也是会下地狱的异教徒吗？”

像是从来没有想过这个问题，年幼的孩子看着她，张着嘴却说不出一句话来，那双本是纯净湛蓝的眼睛被吃惊与纠结所覆盖着。

她感到那双幼小的肩膀在颤抖着。那纠结之下，是陌生的害怕与恐慌。

“抱歉！抱歉⋯⋯”她满怀苦涩，把年幼的孩子揽进怀里，感觉到那双小小的手攥住她的衣裙，依旧在颤抖着。

“我不该⋯⋯逼你回答的⋯⋯你还是个孩子⋯⋯你还太小了⋯⋯”

“你本不该⋯⋯承受这一切⋯⋯”

 

 

⑤亨利·邓斯特，是一位清教徒神职人员，在1640–1654年间担任哈佛大学的第一任校长，后来因为宗教上的分歧被流放出波士顿，迁到新普利茅斯担任神职人员。

⑥普利茅斯殖民地（英语：Plymouth Colony），又称新普利茅斯或普利茅斯湾殖民地，是英国1620年至1691年间在北美的殖民地。它后来成为殖民首都，全盛时期几乎占领了现今马萨诸塞州东南部的所有土地。

普利茅斯殖民地由一群分离主义者，即后来所称的“朝圣先辈”（Pilgrim Fathers）所兴建，朝圣先辈类似于清教徒，但与许多清教徒不同的是，他们认为他们的教会需要与英格兰国教分离开。在为自己的群体寻求宗教自由的同时，朝圣先辈对其他信仰表现出不宽容。他们的故事成为美国历史和文化的中心主题，五月花号的故事和感恩节都发生在新普利茅斯。

⑦特拉华州当时有不少荷兰和瑞典定居者，因为在最初是1638年，一些瑞典人，芬兰人和荷兰人在荷兰人Peter Minuit的带领下建立了该殖民地。

（顺便，在1655年，荷兰人占领了该处原是瑞典的殖民地，将其并入了“新荷兰”，所以本家动画里的芬兰哭着对英和法说荷兰抢了他和瑞典在北美建的别墅的情节，应该就是这个时间点……）


	5. Chapter 5

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 果然谈恋爱是最好写的部分
> 
> 思如泉涌，顺利地写了两千+
> 
> 法叔视角，自带美化对方百分之三百的浪漫滤镜（笑）
> 
> 主要是法叔的妄想（?）和回忆杀
> 
> 下一章会是法叔和罗莎的视角对半分吧，要焦距在时间线里的当下（17世纪后半叶）一些

一

 

又是一天清晨，弗朗西斯一走下楼，就听到外面的声音。

他靠在门口，看着站在草地上的罗莎。

她的眼睛被丝带蒙住，她正和她的孩子玩着你追我躲的游戏。

“你，在，哪，里，呀，我的小女孩……”

用夸张的语气一字一顿地说到，她伸出手臂，踏出脚步，似乎正在摸索寻找着。

金发蓝眼的孩子用手捂住嘴，放轻脚步往后走去。那个叫玛格丽特·史密斯的少女也不住地笑，小心地跟在孩子身后，用手护着防止她摔倒。

“这里、这里……都不在呢……这么说……是在这里？”

她突然跨出一大步，向孩子所在的方向伸出手臂，差点碰到对方的发丝。她的孩子“呀”地叫出声来，兴奋地尖叫着，向相反的方向跑去。

他勾起嘴角，撩撩头发，走上前去，站到中间，在一时愣住的小孩和少女反应过来之前，从容优雅地张开双臂。蒙着眼睛向前走的罗莎碰到了他的手臂，已经来不及收回脚步，两只手抵上他的胸膛。他顺势抱住她的臂膀，让她就这么跌到他的怀抱里。

他一手环住她的腰，另一只手解开丝带在后脑勺打的结，笑着望进那双美丽的绿眼睛。

“我的玫瑰，我终于——”

“抓到你了!!”

她一把捞起孩子的腰，把对方抱在自己的臂弯里。孩子咯咯笑着，在罗莎的怀里挣扎。罗莎空出一只手摘下蒙眼的丝带，看着眼前的孩子笑了出来，亲昵地去蹭她的脸颊。

他摇摇头，从自己的幻想中走出来。

想什么呢，弗朗西斯。

在凡尔赛宫陪伴他高贵的陛下太久，天天看着贵族们在晨勤时喋喋不休地争论谁足够尊贵到能给国王递上蕾丝领巾①的一个坏处就是，这会让人习惯于沉浸在一个梦幻而荒诞的世界里。刚刚，他差点儿就给他的幻想配上玫瑰花瓣漫天飞舞的背景了。

那怎么可能呢，也许别人看不出来，但他一眼就看出罗莎只是装作在找自己的孩子，她光靠听就知道对方在哪个方向，她踏出的每一步都是稳定的，那双胡乱摸索的双手不过是装装样子罢了。

当年，在奥尔良之围②中，她屏住呼吸，听见脚踩上稻草的细微摩擦声，就利落地射出箭，让其穿透薄薄的木板，擦着边划过躲藏在木桌后的他的脸颊，伤口血流如注。

别说听觉了，就是看着她把那惊人的有活力的孩子稳稳当当地抱在怀里，即使时间再长也不见手臂抖一下，也知道那看起来纤瘦单薄的身躯是可以骗人的。

她不是可以随意逗弄的野猫，而是长着利爪的狮子。

眼前这个人在从少女迈向成年的时候，就用将近百年的斗争与厮杀，让他深刻明白了。

 

①太阳王路易十四在在位期间搞出个这么个……的仪式，他每天起床和就寝都是一场表演，贵族会在一旁观看他洗漱、换衣，并且不同的衣服要依照贵族地位的高低递给他，比如越是贴身的衣物越是地位高的贵族才能拿

②奥尔良之围，是指发生于1428年10月12日-1429年5月8日之间，英国军队对法国城市奥尔良的围攻战。围攻战后被法国民族英雄圣女贞德率领军队解除，以法国的胜利告终，英军最终损失约4000人，而防守反击方损失仅2000余人。

奥尔良围攻战，是贞德本人所取得的第一场胜利，也是法国人自1415年于阿金库尔战役惨败之后，所取得的第一次重大军事胜利。这场战役成为了英法百年战争中一个重大的也是最后的转折点，为法国最终取得胜利奠定了基础。

 

 

 

 

二

 

“你去正式问候她的话，对未来两国的外交都有好处。”

他偏过头，板着脸不说话。

弗朗索瓦一世看他那么抗拒，叹了一口气，放弃了这个话题。

美食就在眼前，加萊的天气很好，阳光普照万里无云，一眼望去尽是起伏的山丘和绣着金线刺绣的华美布料，把眼前的草地都变成金色的海洋，众人沉浸在欢乐的气氛里，他听着在筵席上乐师演奏的悠扬乐曲，却觉得一点儿也不高兴，泄愤般将烤鹌鹑塞进自己嘴里。③

一想到加萊，他就更不爽了：加萊明明是他的领土，凭什么到现在还被攥在她手上！几十年前，当那场残酷的、持续百年的战争接近尾声的时候，他们就应该在收复波尔多之后一鼓作气，把加萊也拿下来！

那场残酷的战争结束后，他们就没有好好互相说过话了，他见到她，板着脸将头甩向一边，都不愿意正眼看她，她见到他，对他那副模样表现得毫不在意，面不改色地问候其他王公贵族，仿佛直接当他不存在。

七十多年了，距离那场战争结束已经七十多年了，此时已经是1520年，他们的国王都换了好几位，英格兰的贤王亨利七世组织了与法国、西班牙，甚至与死敌苏格兰的联姻，建立和平的外交，他的继承人亨利八世却血气方刚，上位之后一反其父谨慎稳重的做派，进攻法兰西，但因为无利可图、得不偿失，战争只维持了短短两年便结束了，最大的输家反而是苏格兰——依照一如百年战争中老同盟的约定，苏格兰的国王亲自带兵从北方入侵英格兰，然而在亨利八世和士兵均已远在海峡对岸的情况下，摄政的凯瑟琳王后也冷静地招募贵族与民兵前去应对，让苏格兰国王战死在北方边境④。受到了这样的羞辱还不够，其尸体也敌人夺走放在伦敦展示，没法在故乡体面地被安葬。

在经历了那么多事之后，他还是不原谅她。

除了不原谅，还有微妙的不服气。

 

招待的筵席之后，便是两国国王亲自上任的摔角比赛。说是庆祝和平的盛典，但微妙的竞争在处处都看得出来，从帐篷到衣装、从珠宝到刺绣，再到这个其实亨利八世想赢得不得了的友谊赛。

所以，当这个人高马大、强壮活力的英格兰国王在摔角比赛中被法兰西国王一脚绊倒，摔了个狗啃泥的时候，全场死一般的寂静。

气氛十分尴尬，亨利的朝臣不知所措，有几个法国这边的侍从已经憋笑到肩膀都在抖。

就在威廉涨红了脸，弗朗索瓦在一旁扶也不是不扶也不是左右为难的时候，一抹淡红的布料从他的眼边划过。

罗莎·柯克兰从容地起身，从席位上向画出的场地走去。

亨利八世不像他的父亲那样节俭，而是极尽奢华，大量地购入绸缎与珠宝。那个人按自己的品味和喜好装点全宫廷，这其中当然也包括罗莎。

珍珠挂在脖颈，绸缎上是繁复的花纹，层层柔软的布料盖住外裙遮不住的胸口，披散的淡金色头发被帽子上垂下的布料遮住，但发尾依然漏了出来，绣在外裙上的金线，也比不上那头美丽的金发。

“陛下。”她柔声说着，如行礼般屈膝弯腰，低垂眼眸注视着她的王。“我的王，为我走向赛场去角逐的，我的骑士啊。我从心底感激您，为我穿戴盔甲，为我争夺荣誉。”

她伸手握住亨利的手，让他慢慢站起来，眼里依旧含着如水般的温柔，如同所有文艺复兴画作中，所刻画的柔顺美丽的缪斯那样。草地上的一朵不起眼的、盛开的白色野花被她轻轻摘下。“您看，您为我找到如此美丽的珍宝，请您为我佩上吧，就像您英勇地为我赢得荣誉那样。”

在用拉丁语吟完那段句子后，她低下头去，让亨利将那朵花别在她的耳后，衬着她的金色碎发。

她又转过身去，向法兰西的国王屈膝行礼，谁也没有下不了台，就这样她解了围，也让亨利挣足了面子。那天贵族们议论纷纷，说亨利八世的宫廷果然是恢弘奢华，让他的女士如此高贵美丽，又是博学而文雅，让他的女士张口便是诗意雅致的词句。

他听着这些议论，面无表情、一言不发。

他知道，当她的君主虔诚而稳重，她就会强硬，避免君王的软弱和迟疑错过了最佳的进攻时机。

当她的君主果断而好战，她就会冷静，避免一时的冲动坏了大局。

她恰到好处地扮演着调节的角色，为了英格兰的未来。

他知道的，那副顺从柔软的模样，不过是适时进行的表演而已。

 

 

 

③1520年6月7日至24日，英王亨利八世和法王弗朗索瓦一世在英国占据的加莱附近的巴兰盖姆进行会晤。英法两个宿敌在6年前签署了和平条约，所以两位君主对这次会面高度重视。也因为此次会面的奢华，会面被称为The Field of the Cloth of Gold

④1513年，英格兰和法国开战，苏格兰与法国、英格兰都是盟友，最后苏格兰国王詹姆斯选择攻击英格兰，他希望能乘亨利征战法国的机会打败英格兰，6月他被罗马教廷教皇利奥十世处以破门律，9月9日于弗罗敦原野战役中阵亡，苏格兰也因此战败北而退出了康布雷同盟战争。其尸体被带回伦敦展示，有传言说他并未战死，而是流亡国外，但是没有实际证据可以证明。

苏哥太倒霉了（扶额）


	6. Chapter 6

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 和上一次的更新间隔稍微有点长_(:з」∠)_
> 
> 因为我卡文了_(:з」∠)_
> 
> 所以打算把已经顺利挤出的部分放上来_(:з」∠)_
> 
> 所以不长，字数只有1600+，甚至没有分部分
> 
> 继续法叔的回忆杀
> 
> 土叔登场打酱油（大概算是个助攻？）
> 
> 以前调侃过世界因为怼西而团结
> 
> 就是这种团结法惹（笑）

一

 

在加莱，在绣着金线的华美布料的海洋中，那是他时隔许久，第一次用自己的眼睛看向那个眉宇间已经透着成熟的罗莎。

那第二次呢？

第二次，是再过了将近五十年后，在君士坦丁堡，在奥斯曼帝国的心脏，在皇宫里那能看到博斯普鲁斯海峡的长长走廊，在能看到奥斯曼帝国广大的领土在亚洲与欧洲分界的地方。

“……真美啊。”

他正要经过拐角处，听到了这声音，这声轻柔的叹息，一瞬间就身体僵住了。

即使过了再久，他也不会忘掉她的声音。

脑袋一片空白，他怔怔地看着那个正着迷地欣赏着风景的人。

站在她身边的赛迪克爽朗地笑了几声。“悠着点儿呐，一会儿在花园里的风景才是最好的。”奥斯曼帝国的主人说着，伸出手，从容自信地向他的客人展示这片丰饶繁荣的土地。“那么，英格兰女士，从金角湾和马尔马拉海，你想从哪里开始看起？热那亚人建造的加拉达石塔？还是罗马人留下的方尖碑？”

“这很难选择，安南先生。”她轻笑着，抬起头对着招待她的东道主说。“这里的美景太多了，也许我应该按照你的建议……”

她的眼睛扫过海峡一边的风景，正慢慢转头看向另一个方向，头朝着弗朗西斯那边转去。

……不好！！

呆愣住的弗朗西斯这才反应过来，几乎快要与那双绿眸对上视线的一刹那，他快速地转过身，靠在转角处的墙壁上。

“怎么了？”

他听着身后的沉默，觉得心脏蹦蹦直跳。

“.…..没什么，抱歉，大概是旅途太累了，我看眼花了。”

“我的疏忽，从北非的海岸穿越地中海毕竟是段很长的旅程。下榻的地方已经为你准备好了，也一如之前我们在信中说好的，我已经把你想要看的关于瓦兰吉卫队①的文献从图书馆里搬过去了。”

“谢谢你，安南先生。”

她的声音很平淡，却让他的胸口纠紧起来。

“我很高兴能知道……那些当年被赶出英格兰的人们后来在这里谋得了安稳的新生活。”

 

她怎么会在这里？

听着身后赛迪克·安南和罗莎·柯克兰的对话，他的思绪越飘越远。

听说她的女王伊丽莎白统治有力，让数年被宗教改革撕裂动荡的英格兰重新变得繁荣活力起来，这果然是真的吗？否则她是不会安心地放下国内的事宜出海的。

她是怎么打算的？要与奥斯曼帝国交好结盟吗？新教的英格兰已经让天主教一方十分不满，她才和西班牙签下了互相忍让的和平条约，微小的一步也会让现今的局势变化，要是她再与安东尼奥最大的敌人奥斯曼帝国更进一步，惹怒他的结果会是……

“大情圣，想什么呐。”

赛迪克已经不知道什么时候到了他的身后，随意地把手撑在墙上，开口问他。

他被吓了一大跳，看清是谁后才冷静下来，无奈地盯着他。

“不要冷不丁地窜出来吓人啊赛迪克 ！”

“嗯哼。”对方抬起一边的眉毛。“比起责怪我，你是不是应该先感谢我没有当场拆穿你啊？”

他一只手还放在渐渐心跳平复的胸口，看着眼前这位盟友，沉默着低下头去。

“你这样，可不多见啊。”对方又挑挑眉毛，把手放下来。“你们的事情是怎样我是不清楚啦，光是把维蕾娜·埃德尔斯坦小姐那一块和南边离我近一些的那两兄弟过去的事搞清楚就已经很费力了。看来更西边的岛与她海峡对岸的邻居也是有着说不完的纠葛啊。”

“别挖苦我了赛迪克，你……”他看着他的盟友抱怨着②，说到一半却觉得肋骨一阵疼痛，喘着气捂住胸口靠在墙上。

十几年了，传统的天主教派与胡格诺派在法兰西的土地上还在厮杀着，他的宗教战争看不到尽头。

“喂喂喂，没事吧？”赛迪克的手搭在他的肩膀上。“撑住啊，弗朗西斯，要是你也倒下了，我们还要怎么一起痛击卡里埃多和埃德尔斯坦的哈布斯堡家族？”

“我很好，赛迪克，只要你让我稍微静一会儿……”

他低下头，平复着自己的呼吸，恍惚中想起刚刚所看到的那双绿眼睛。

他们已经多久没有好好看过对方了？

这么多年来，他们隔着海峡，背对而站。时不时地，他转身，看着她越来越挺拔的身影。

在这个大陆上，在怀绕的海洋中，他们各自做出有不同的选择，将枪口、将橄榄枝伸向不同的地方，在大陆上紧张的权力拉锯与关系网中，他们各自的道路时而分开，时而交汇在一起。

他不知道她是否会看向他，他从未能让他们的视线焦距在一起，他不知道，当他望向那双绿眼睛时，若那双他熟悉又疏远的绿眸回望，会是一幅怎样的光景。

 

 

①瓦良格卫队（希腊语：Τάγμα τῶν Βαράγγων）是一支于十世纪至十四世纪在拜占庭军队中服役的精英部队，其下成员均为拜占庭皇帝的贴身近卫。

在头一个百年中，瓦良格卫队主要由诺斯人和罗斯人组成，而在法国的诺曼底公爵征服英格兰后，卫队中也开始出现更多的盎格鲁-撒克逊人。在阿莱克修斯一世治下的十一世纪晚期，瓦良格卫队开始大量招募盎格鲁-萨克森人以及其他“饱受维京人及其分支——诺曼人摧残的流亡者”。同维京人一样，盎格鲁-萨克森人及其他日耳曼人继承了先祖血誓尽忠、视死如归的传统。在诺曼入侵英格兰后，大量失去土地与君主的战士便开始另在他处谋生。

 

②法国-奥斯曼帝国联盟是法国国王弗朗索瓦一世和奥斯曼帝国苏莱曼大帝之间缔结于1536年的联盟。该联盟被称为“第一次基督徒国家和非基督徒帝国之间的非意识形态外交联盟”。这项空前的联盟在基督教世界引起了极大的震荡，被认为是“不虔诚的联盟”，或者是“百合花饰和新月的渎圣联盟”。然而，因为这项联盟代表了双方的客观利益，就把所有的批评忍受下去(防御神圣罗马帝国)。在战略上或有时在战术上，法国-奥斯曼帝国的联盟是法国历史上最重要的外交联盟之一，而且持续了超过两个半世纪，直到1798年至1801年拿破仑进军奥斯曼帝国领土的埃及。该联盟也是法国和中亚关系的重要篇章。


End file.
